The invention relates to an actuator mounting and, in particular, to a clutch or brake mounting for a vehicle, with a mounting housing with an attachment for mounting to a handlebar or a similar steering element, a hand lever supported to rotate on the mounting housing, and a mechanical or hydraulic force-transmission device arranged on the mounting housing.
Actuator mountings of the type noted above are used, for example, in motorcycles and have essentially proven themselves in practice.
For example, actuator mountings with a hydraulic force-transmission device are known. It is problematic that the force transmission between the hand lever and a hydraulic piston is not well protected against contamination and the penetration of water.
Another construction provides an intermediate plate between the hand lever and a plunger rod. For the hand lever and the intermediate plate, different rotational points are provided, so that the mechanism is complicated and expensive to produce.